


Memories

by Leniiva



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Depression, Destroying Childhood Memories, Gen, Memories, Mindwipe, You think they would have used the mindwipe stuff that Shadow weaver has but oops they didn't, questioning one's memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniiva/pseuds/Leniiva
Summary: Adora ponders why she can't remember half of those memories that the crystal palace used.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 40





	Memories

The small smile that had been almost glued onto Adora’s face had melted off her face the moment she was alone. Now that there was no celebration party to keep her mind off what happened in the crystal palace.

Adora pressed her back against the door with a huff and just… Let herself fall. It didn’t matter what happened right now. All she wanted to do right now was think. 

“Haha”, she hissed at herself, “You weren’t protecting Catra at all. If anything you were making things worst for her!“ And that was the truth of the situation. Why hadn’t Adora noticed how her best fri- her ene-, no none of those felt right, had been suffering? She took another breath, in and out. 

Why couldn’t she remember half of those memories that the crystal palace had used? Was she that seriously  _ brain dead _ that she would forget those moments with Catra? Maybe Catra was right in calling her a brain-damaged idiot. After all, nobody would just forget more than a handful of priceless childhood memories. 

She could clearly remember that time she yelled at Octavia and called her a dumb face. She could remember laughing and running from Octavia with Catra. Except that’s where her memories ended. She hadn’t truly noticed it before but there was just a clean-cut of where her memory started and ended. Did she actually defend Catra? 

Adora tensed her jaw and clenched her eyes close, trying to bring up any other memory. The closest thing that came up was that spar session with Catra. Just like the first memory, there was just a clean-cut between them. Was Lonnie really there or was that just her memories trying to make sense of whatever fragments was left? Did she actually beat Catra during the simulation? 

Did her past self even try to protect Catra? Or was that something her mind came up with to fill in the gaps?

What was wrong? What the  _ fuck _ was wrong with her? Why was everything so  _ fragmented _ ? What could she trust? If she couldn’t trust her memories any more than what can she even trust anymore? Writing? Memoirs? Audio logs like Entrapta?

She let her head softly hit the wood of her door as she stared up at the painted ceiling. Was she really in Brightmoon or will she wake up and find herself in her bunk?

“Take another breath, Adora,” She harshly rubbed her palms into her eyes, “No use to anyone if you pass out you brain dead idiot.” 


End file.
